Broken Silence
by musicXlover
Summary: Shayna is a 17-year-old Slytherin caught in between a rising war that she holds the key in. Is her growing infatuation with Draco something more? Are her friendships for real? Can she trust anyone anymore? Nothing is what it seems. R/R Much appreciated.
1. Imprints On My Skin

**A/N:** Yes if you couldn't already tell this is my first time ever posting a story on this site. It is my goal to actually complete a story I've started and I hope you enjoy it! R/R would be very much appreciated. I know it's not much now but I promise with your reviews, suggestions, and encouragements I could make it go far and wide. I haven't read all the Harry Potter books nor recall so much knowledge to it, but Draco always caught my attention and I may or may not have changed him up a little. After the first few chapters I promise it will get better.

Thanks!

"Shayna, hurry up or we're going to miss the train!" Pansy yelled up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. She was about as antsy as I was about going home. It was finally summer time, time to relax and do absolutely nothing.

For once it was a normal year at Hogwarts, and I knew why. Lord Voldemort was trying to regroup and regain his strength. Ever since his encounter with Potter, he's been determined to set things straight, in his favor. This requires rest and practice on his part, and to track down faithful followers and servants. Many of which you can imagine were once students of Hogwarts under the house of Slytherin.

This year was actually pretty calm and quiet, too calm, too quiet. I was _bored_. For once I wish someone besides Malfoy could have been heartless and caused some type of tragedy or commotion within the huge castle walls. Events like these are the only interesting things that happen for me here. Not that going home will be any better, but at least I can entertain myself.

I began shoving items in my suitcase, out of breath and magically sent them to the train to be loaded. I grabbed the last few of my things and put it in my bag that I decided to take onto the train. "I'm coming!" I yelled out to Pansy, hoping she didn't leave me even though I knew her well enough to know she wouldn't do such a thing.

When I left the room I found Pansy, the only one left in the room, tapping her foot impatiently with her arms crossed waiting for me with her usual pout on her face. "You took forever," she prolonged the 'forever' part, "what were you doing up there? Playing with yourself or something?" she laughed hurrying out of the Common Room.

I rolled my eyes taking a deep breath and headed after her before taking one last glance at the Green and Silver banners glistening on the walls of the room. I shook my head and followed Pansy as fast as I could up the winding stairs. I could feel my muscles in my legs twitching from the workout of heaving up so many steps so quickly. "Where is everyone else?" I asked exhausted pulling my weight and the weight of the bag up the stairs.

Pansy was having a hard time too without carrying anything in her arms. "Half of them," she took this time to take a deep breath," are already on the train…the others," another breath taken here," are waiting for us on the platform." She started huffing then took a few stops of her own to catch her breath.

We finally reached the top after what seemed like hours, the longer you live in the Slytherin Common Room, the longer the stairs seem to go on forever and ever whenever you want to leave. We were running through so many halls that I've been through so many times that my movement was automatic on where to go, where to turn, where to leave. When we finally got to the front hall, people were still lingering around waiting for other's that were running late, or not wanting to leave. 

As Pansy opened the door, I had to shield my eyes because the sun was so bright. After being in the dungeon for a while and being so used to darkness, it really does take its toll on your eyesight.

"Hurry it up, they're probably upset and wondering where we are," for some reason I had a feeling Pansy wanted me to hurry for another reason other than everyone's impatience. She had a look on her face that gave it away.

Excitement.

She wanted to hurry so she could grab a seat by Malfoy I'm assuming.

"You're not in such a hurry so we can be near _Malfoy_, are you?" I said his name in disgust. 

Draco, Malfoy rather, and I have a very interesting history. Sure we were friends at first, when we were about five years old. We would hang out all the time watching our parents work magic, wanting to feel it for ourselves. Until one day, we stopped talking. Our parents were always at it with each other, always trying to be the best! The best follower, the best home decorator (this had our mothers written all over it), the best conjurer, you name it! So why would this change _our_ friendship? It was between our parents! Well, I'll tell you what…he models his father too goddamn much! He thinks he's Merlin's gift the world, women, and magic. I've never seen such insolence that was so offending in my life. Draco was perfectly normal back then but now, now he's just a two-timing git born of that from an asshole. 

Pansy's face became worried, like the answer she was about to give would upset me, and it would, "no…well..._maybe_." she looked away like a dog about to be punished. 

I sighed shaking my head. She knew better than to stick me in a room, let alone a small compartment, with Malfoy in it. Not only would it be hard not to strike out and yell at him, but I would also be fighting the temptation to hex him from hell and back. 

Before I could scold her for dragging me into another mess, she looked at me with pleading eyes. "Shayna, please?"

I stood silent my facial expression unchanging. I hated it when she did this, sometimes she could be convincing but I knew I would regret this later so why begin to give in now?

She sighed and forced a smile entwining her hands together in begging position. "Please? I mean c'mon just this once we're on the way back home anyways! You won't have to deal with him until we come back to school!"

I rolled my eyes still not giving in, "All the more reason to say no and if I do, to hex him" I began to smirk at the thought. I've never felt the urge to cause someone so much pain as him.

Pansy exhaled in frustration, "Oh please? COME ON and look at me I'm begging you please? Just once?" her eyes were filled with so much hope, that it began to annoy me.

I rolled my eyes then breathed in deeply, knowing I was absolutely going to regret this later. If we both come out of that compartment, one of us is going to be hexed, or dead, or under the category of 'seriously injured'. "Alright…" I finally admitted defeat. I looked away not wanting to see her reaction, but before I could hurry onto the train she wrapped her arms around my body squeezing me tight.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed. She was right by my ear and it proved to be deafening. Before I could react yet again she clung to my wrist and pulled me involuntarily onto the train looking past compartment windows desperately in search for…_his_.

She finally came to a haltering stop near the end of the hall, to my horror, Malfoy was standing there smirking holding the compartment door open with that oh so famous trademark smirk on his face beckoning Pansy in, his eyes for her alone.

"I hope we didn't keep you waiting!" Pansy smiled eagerly and filed into the compartment without turning back to even glance at me! Rude much?

Malfoy hadn't even noticed I was there until Pansy had said 'we', causing him to snap out of his thoughts and look up at me. I wish he hadn't, I wish he could have just ignored me, just the look of him ignited every little thought I had about torturing him, hexing him, killing him.

"Oh, it's you" he sneered, looking me up and down both revolted and amused. "I see you just can't stay away from me!" the smirk began to creep back again.

My hands immediately balled up into fists, but my expression remained calm. "Oh yeah, I _definitely_ can't stay away from you, you're _all_ I ever wanted and _all_ I ever needed" I recited sarcastically rolling my eyes and pushing past him.

To my relief he hadn't replied, he just sat next to Pansy in deep conversation with her, both never once looking up at me. I sat as close to the window on the opposite side of them as I could! If no one knew any better I was probably half out the window.

"Pansy _so_ owes me greatly for this, she's lucky he's even in one piece sitting there talking to her!" I thought to myself. I don't know why, but even the mention of his name arouses the monster inside that will not rest until he is destroyed. I often thought about why this happens to me, why I hated him so, but the answer always seemed to stare me right in the face. 

He was a jackass, a schmuck, and a downright brute! 

Why should I have a reason not to hate him? It's not like I ever had a reason to begin with…at least none I could remember. He was always like this to me, so why shouldn't I be like this to him?

The door opened suddenly breaking my train of thought, not that it was really going anywhere. I flashed up quickly and my eyes met with Blaise Zabini's. I smiled realizing that he was staring intently at me! We've been friends since the dawn of time but we didn't really talk much, not as much as Pansy and I at least, I didn't mind. Although I felt the spotlight suddenly turn on me because once Blaise sat next to me never turning his head away noticing the others, Pansy began stare curiously while Malfoy glared at Blaise…oh how he shouldn't have done that!

A light flickered in my brain and I slowly began to think of ways to only make Malfoy's glare into blistering rage, how that was going to happen I had no clue yet, but I did realize that it had to do with Blaise Zabini! A plan started to unfold in my mind and the evil green monster inside me was enjoying it!

"Hello Shayna," Blaise flashed a smile at me igniting a small tingle inside my tummy. I haven't really noticed, but since I've known Blaise he's grown up fine! Nice body, stunning smile, likable personality! And he wasn't Malfoy, that's a huge plus.

I smiled back as flirtatiously as I could be catching Malfoy grimace out of the corner of my eye. "You know you can call me Shay, Blaise" I giggled trying to be as distracting as possible, even if that meant doing that annoying loud laugh some girls do to get a guy's attention. From what I could see out of the corner of my eye, it was working.

Blaise laughed himself very into our conversation. He finally turned slightly and waved at Pansy and Malfoy. He quickly turned back to me. "So do you think you're going to be busy this summer?" he sounded hopeful like he had things planned for us already and he didn't want me to object.

I smiled for real for the first time, sure it sounded like he was asking me out, and of course I couldn't object! Besides, it's not like I normally did anything over the summer except play Quidditch in secret by myself, study out of boredom, and I seldom travel thanks to Voldy and all his planning and missions he's sending our parents on. "Not especially, I never am."

Malfoy sneered in the background, "Of course she's not going to be busy," his disrespect rang clear in his voice, "she doesn't have a life!" the corner of his mouth turned up into an evil retort of vengeance. He had hatred written all over his face.

My anger began to slowly rise and I just rolled my eyes, realizing I had to cool off before I really did end up hexing him. I was about to reply with my own comeback when Blaise punched Malfoy in the stomach. 

My eyes widened, no one but Pansy really stood up for me against Malfoy, it was different when someone else was defending me, especially since it was Blaise. Apparently I wasn't the only one caught off guard too, both Malfoy and Pansy sat there wide-eyed, with Malfoy hunched over wheezing. Pansy was in shock inspecting Malfoy to see if he had any serious injuries, which he didn't, but the way that punch sounded you could have thought differently. It actually echoed so loud throughout the compartment you'd think others around us in their closed compartments could hear it!

Malfoy's shocked expression turned to fury. "What the bloody hell was that for!" his voice crescendoed. Even if he wasn't in a bad mood before, I'm sure his attitude would have escalated just the same. It always does.

Blaise smirked and seemed to be in defensive mode. "First of all you have no business butting in other people's conversations, and second how the hell would you know if Shay had a fucking life or not? Since when did you care?" he glared daggers at Malfoy.

I was too stunned to react so I stood there trying to take in the last five minutes of what just occurred. I've never been so confused in my life…on top of that I've never seen anyone stand up to Malfoy before either, no one that wasn't me or Pansy. Everyone pretty much lived in fear of Malfoy, his big blustering babyness mouth would have been blabbering away to Daddy, getting others into trouble. That's the only reason people talk, listen, or act the way they do in front of Malfoy, because his Daddy has friends in high places. 

Sissies.

Another thing I didn't get is why all of a sudden Blaise went all out and caused Malfoy pain not just for me, just in general. Those two have been friends about as long as Pansy and I have been friends. Sure they'd bicker, they're boys, boys hassle each other all the time for the dumbest reasons…it's human nature. But this time seemed more serious than usual, just by the looks the two gave each other. It was like they were having a conversation about things Pansy and I didn't know. You could see it in their eyes that what was going on between them was a lot more than what was happening at this time.

Pansy was awestruck and glanced back at me and Blaise with worry in her eyes, as if those two were really about to duel. If I know Blaise, he wouldn't waste any time on Malfoy anyways, not unless he went way over the line. What Malfoy just pulled was protocol though! So I wonder how he would react to any of the crazed crap he would pull any other day.

Malfoy sat there unmoving, his features creased into lines of hatred. "I don't…and frankly you're not on my top list either…not that you ever were," he muttered the last part to himself but in such small space it could be heard clearly.

Blaise smirked under the impression of victory. He turned back to me smiling and held out his hand. "We should leave Shay, you don't deserve the bullshit he puts you through…and we're clearly not wanted here either" he flashed a quick piercing stare at Malfoy.

I didn't know what to do at that moment, but instincts kicked in and I thought, hey what the heck? Better than staying here by myself, watching those two flirt constantly as my anger rose. So I took the offer and thankfully took his hand as he effortlessly pulled me up and grabbed my bag for me.

I had to admit I was impressed. I didn't really expect this kind of action from anyone, not even Blaise. I grasped the moment I had and left with Blaise, I needed a new adventure anyways, something to finally look forward to.

Malfoy was fuming out of his ears. Before I left the compartment, I caught a glimpse of Pansy trying to ease him out of his fury fixed state. In a way I felt sorry for her, how could she like such a scumbag? Then again, it's not like you can really control your feelings…

I sighed and realized that Blaise's hands and mine were still locked together as he finally found an empty compartment. He smiled at me, "Well how lucky are we?" he motioned for me to go in first, still not letting go of my hand.

Looking at the space suspiciously, I entered and sat near the window watching him curiously as he looked both ways in the hall before he closed the door securely. Turning to me, he smoothed out his shirt and took his seat across from me. "You alright?"

I had failed to realize I was partially shaking, it wasn't from Malfoy either, these were tremors from Blaise. "Er…I'm alright…thanks for standing up for me—"

He held up his hand to stop me, "Don't mention it, I've always wanted to hit that guy…I just never had the perfect chance to try until then, all the other times I could try, there was always a teacher or Snape standing by." He rolled his eyes laughing.

I forced a laugh awkwardly and looked away. For a second, I believed it would have been better if I stayed in the compartment with Malfoy! I was too used to all the hatred and revulsion that civility was foreign to me, not unbearable, but different enough to make me speechless.

"So what does he have against you anyway?" Blaise finally broke the silence leaning closer to me. He wasn't around enough to realize how long Malfoy and I have been fighting over they years.

I kept my gaze out the window watching green trees pass by in a blur; I really didn't feel like explaining all this to him. As much as I trusted him, I just didn't feel like recalling all those sudden happenstances I have encountered with Malfoy or the past how ever long. "I've known him since we were little…and our little hate ''relationship'' just began to grow then I guess".

He nodded in thought staring at me like he was trying to figure out how to put the puzzle together. "Let's drop the subject of gits, so what do you think about hanging out this summer? My parents are going away on some death eater business, maybe we can get together then and hold some big summer bash without Malfoy of course" he smirked.

I could only imagine what the mind of a sixteen year-old teenager would be thinking. I rolled my eyes and smacked him playfully. "Possibly…depends on who else is going to be there…" I teased.

Our conversation seemed to go on for hours. We had discussions of politics even on the whole subject of how pathetically oblivious the Ministry can be on the whereabouts of Voldemort, and how Harry is smarter than he seems, but no one important with authority but Dumbledore seems to realize this. We even started talking about old times we used to share, like skipping classes and going into the Forbidden Forest at night, when we were younger this was no farther than about five feet into the woods, walking the outlines of it close enough to the Castle to run for our lives.

Before I knew it we were at the train station. I could see it from afar coming closer, taunting me. 

"Well, we're here," he smiled down at me standing up and stretching. "You better owl me Shay you hear?" a friendly smile spread across his face. He shifted on one foot to the other like he was in pain putting pressure on just one. I was going to ask him about it, but I changed my mind.

Laughing, I shook my head at him, he was ridiculous sometimes, I hated guys that tried to hard but some that do are hilarious! "I will, I promise" I raised my right hand as if I was about to be put onto some stand.

He rolled his eyes and pulled me unexpectedly into a bear hug, or at least that's what it felt like. Big, tight, warm, and I couldn't breathe…that sounds about right!

"I'll be sure to visit you as much as possible, later Shay!" he smiled at me and grabbed his luggage in haste and ran out of the compartment taking a few last glances at me.

I sighed not really moving much. I didn't exactly want to move, I had a nice time with Blaise and I was comfortable so what was the point of moving? Then again, unless I wanted the train to leave with me on it, I better get off now.

I swiftly removed my bag from the luggage-holding area and I quickly left the compartment. People were crowding the hall wanting to leave right away. I could wait, but when I thought about it, the reason I was so used to waiting was because Pansy and Draco would all the time, along with Crabbe and Goyle…the last few people with the exception of Pansy, that I would want to run into.

"Well if it isn't LaCroix!" I felt every happy particle in my body dissolve. Why was this happening to me? Why couldn't he just taunt someone else…what am I to him? A fucking insult magnet? I have a life and feelings too!

Instead of turning around to meet my fate I ignored it, despite the fact that wouldn't stop him, and I was right. Before I took another step to the exit I was whipped around by a strong pair of arms and met the most furious facial expression Malfoy has ever managed to make. "Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you LaCroix, remember who's in higher favor and class next to your family…mine!"

I scowled at him and tensed, his strong hands were on both of my arms holding on so tightly I thought I was going to be permanently indented with finger marks. "What the bloody hell do you want?" I thought I heard my voice shake, for once he was half scaring me and he noticed this too because his angry glare turned into something of twisted amusement.

"You better hope that Blaise doesn't pull anymore stupid stunts around me or ever be alone with you again," this caught me by surprise, what did it matter if Blaise was with me? At least it kept me out of his hands and he wouldn't have a stick up his ass all the time, "never walk away from me again!" his grip sort of tightened then he finally let go forcefully and strode past me.

I couldn't move for what seemed like an eternity. I've never in my life seen him act like this towards me, maybe Potter, but not me. I've never made him this angry before…and technically it wasn't even me, it was Blaise. I looked around and realized I was left alone and I finally found enough strength to move.

As soon as I got off I ran into my parents with their brooms and mine, we normally flied home, it was always a nice view. But when we set off, I wasn't looking at the view, not even acknowledging it. A few times my parents had to yell for me because I was going in the wrong direction. I don't know why I was letting Malfoy get to me, it's not like he hasn't acted like a git before! I sighed and when I steadied my broom I checked my arms, they were red where he had held me and when I pushed on it lightly, or traced my finger over it gently it would throb. 

I didn't know much of anything that was going on with him, but I know for sure that whatever Blaise did, whatever I might have done, triggered something in Malfoy…and he had left the proof in imprints on my skin.


	2. A Never Forgotten Sight

**A/N: So yes, this is the second chapter. I really wanted to hurry up and write it, in case anyone was waiting for it, and near the end I got impatient so if it seems half-assed I apologize greatly! Although, I like this chapter. But for any of my stories, in my opinion, the first few chapters are either not that interesting, or they suck...it's just the build up for the upcoming chapters! The next one may be out sooner than you think. Within the next week at least, so be patient and reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I officially do not own Harry Potter!**

000

The next morning is plain, reoccurring

"Shaaaayna…Shaayna…SHAYNA!" I jumped up almost hitting my head against the wall. I had been dreaming when my mother's voice somehow made its way into my subconscious and robbed me of my happy place. I barely dreamt as it was so waking up either way would have made me unhappy.

I groaned and stretched opening one eye, it was bright out and hard to see. "What?" I tried sounding like a little angel, but my voice betrayed me and I sounded sarcastic. Ah sarcasm, what would I be without it? What would _life_ be without it?

My mother stood at the foot of my bed with her arms crossed, tapping her foot. This seemed familiar to me and I remembered Pansy was in the same impatient form yesterday in the Common Room when I was late. In instinct, I looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of my room and it read 1:30pm. I must have been exhausted or something because I have been asleep since eight last night. It's very uncommon for me to sleep so long. First of all, I _never_ go to bed early and second, I _never_ sleep for more than probably six or eight hours at the most, I can't. It's hard for me to stay asleep and once I'm awake, I'm awake, end of story.

I slowly turned my head to face my mother's agitated face and I forced a smile while furiously scratching my head. "Uhm…whoops?" I didn't know what to say, and frankly I didn't really care. So what? I slept long…big deal like they haven't before in their lives. Why does everyone give me shit for the dumbest things? Maybe it's just parents, hmph, most likely.

"Whoops my foot!" she wagged her finger at me sternly. "Your father and I have to go out today…there's a meeting in another country, it's not safe to have one here." Her attention went from me to around the room. She started moving about cautiously like something was going to pop out of my closet or bathroom. I take that back, she wasn't being cautious she was being paranoid. Trust me I know the difference of being cautious and paranoid, there's a fine line between the two no doubt.

I rolled my eyes, "I just got home and now you're going out on Dea-" my eyes went wide as I saw an inanimate object fly past my face at lightening speed, nearly hitting me. "What the bloody hell was that f-"

"DON'T EVER BREATHE A WORD ABOUT THE 'MEETINGS' OUT LOUD!" she glanced back and forth as if expecting to be taken to Azkaban for just simply saying _meetings_. "It's not even safe to speak about private matters in our own houses anymore! The Goyles' were sent to Azkaban for speaking about it in their own house…" she shuffled over to my window and looked out and about, her eyes landing on the home about a mile away from ours. It was easy to see because only green surrounded our manor, with a little forest that connected all the manors and mansions together. The mansion my mother's eyes lay upon was the Parkinsons'.

"No matter, we'll have that fixed, your father will perform a charm to keep all sorts of spells and such away from listening or seeing anything taking place here!" she smiled triumphantly. "Now, as for you, I suggest you get some work done on studying this summer…better to start early than to wait it off or let all the knowledge you obtained desert you! I'll have the elves fix you something to eat…if you end up leaving the house which I assume you will, at least leave a note, telling the house elves are pointless! They are mindless and pathetically impossible to communicate with, especially the new ones!" she shook her head and pranced out of the room. "We'll be back around dawn tomorrow morning dear, please be good until then!" her voice rang cheerfully through the hall. Sometimes I really think that women had some sort of disorder, maybe she was bipolar? Eh, I shouldn't be thinking about this, I haven't the room in my brain for it.

I just sat there in my bed staring at nothing and finally rolled out to the bathroom. Before I turned on the light, I could already tell that I had a bad case of bed hair, I could see a mess of hairs outlined in the mirror. "Ugh!" I groaned and swept up my brush hacking away at it. My shower took no more than five minutes, thank goodness. I think we had something going on with the water because it would go cold then hot when you weren't paying attention. Or maybe since my mind was somewhere else, it had just felt that way to me.

_Tap.Tap-tap.TAP!_

I whipped my head around and ran out of my bathroom back into my room with my hair dripping all over my shirt which on a normal day would have annoyed me. "What the-?" I turned to my window and an auburn feathered owl was sitting on the windowsill tapping on the glass. I smiled, something in my gut wanted it to be Blaise so I hurried over and opened the window with so much force that the owl jumped.

While smiling, I pet it slowly as I took the letter and fed it a little snack, it wasn't from Blaise and my face fell slightly. "Damn…" I muttered. It was the next best thing though! It was from Pansy.

_Hey how are you? I haven't heard from you since you left the compartment on the Hogwart's Express! I hope you're all right…oh by the way! I see your parents are leaving the country on a little "date", I'm sure you're going to be bored and I know you don't want to do what your parents have most likely set out for you so do you want to come over for today? Maybe I'll invite a couple of friends to come over as well : what do you think? I hope you'll come I miss you! And you have to tell me about what happened between you and Blaise! Don't you dare try to deny anything Shay! Normally I'm oblivious, but I'm definitely not stupid! I can't wait to hear your story, so don't think I'm going to forget!_

This girl was crazy sometimes and obviously very persistent. I sighed and flipped the parchment over and snatched a pen out of my quill holder and untidily wrote back. If I didn't write back soon, I had a small feeling a Pansy beat down would be anxiously waiting for me when I arrive at her house.

_I'm fine Pansy I promise. I have been asleep since about eight yesterday. I'll be over in about an forty-five minutes because I still have to eat! See you in a bit :_

_P.S. NOTHING HAPPENED BETWEEN BLAISE AND I! He was just being nice and stood up for me against Malfoy that's all. We just talked mostly about the past, this year, and how we think next year is going to turn out to be. Happy? Nothing big now get over it! Prod me with more questions and I won't discuss the matter with you ever again :P_

_P.S.S. I'm not going to even ask you about you and Malfoy because I think I already know and therefore you don't have to sicken me with the exaggerated details._

A smile swept across my face and I folded up the paper again handing it to the owl stroking its feathers one last time before it flew off the sill back to Pansy's house.

I finally left my room in a black tank top and shorts. It took me about twenty minutes because I was too distracted by the Quibbler a house elf had sent me right after I sent the letter back. The Quibbler was always full of bull, but sometimes it's too hilarious_ not_ to read it. Sometimes I wonder where people came up with this crazy shit, I mean you have to be extremely bored to think of half the things people from The Quibbler do.

I ran downstairs hungry as ever passing by corridors I haven't been in for ages! Some of the rooms had walls lined with black and red banners, my favorite colors. I had forgotten so many places in this house because I honestly have never wondered in it since I was little with…Malfoy. We would run into any room that was unlocked no matter where it was. I've never been wandering around the house since, just my room, the kitchen, dining room, and living room. But I have been through some of the halls when they were crowded with people. I would only be around them when we had grand occasions like a Death Eater celebration, Slytherin get together, and before I was born my mother had once used this house as a Voldemort appreciators/Slytherin refuge. Even the dark lord himself made his presence in my house at one point in time.

"Ms. LaCroix," a house elf addressed me bowing and set my plate on the table in the dining room. "I hope your return home was safe?" the little figure inquired curiously in a respective manner.

I shifted uncomfortably I've never had a house elf so openly try to start a conversation! Sure I was always nice to them behind my parent's back, but I was the one who would always try to talk to them more…not them to me, I was sure they thought me wicked. I realized right away that this house elf was new because I recognized another that gave her a dirty look when he passed and continued his work with another in low conversation and I caught a few words like "new" "crazy", and "stupid".

"Er…yes, it was fine," I looked away and ate a piece of bacon. I love bacon, it makes me happy. Then again anything that didn't make me feel like crap, or reminded me of Malfoy made me happy.

The elf grinned wide at me and I smiled back. She was an interesting little thing!

"Keep your eyes wide open, Ms LaCroix…you never know what could be around the corner waiting for you." With that the elf disappeared into thin air with a snap of her fingers, her grin still wider than ever.

_What the hell was that about?_

I sat there puzzled. It sounded like there was a whole story behind that statement. I shook my head thinking little of it and then stuffed my brunch in my mouth.

When I finished, I left my plate and ran back upstairs (mind you it's a _long _way up!) to my room to grab my broom and finally head off to Pansy's.

The ride there didn't take long, only ten minutes if you ride slow. For the time being I could actually focus straight, I wasn't thinking about Blaise, I wasn't thinking about Malfoy, I wasn't even thinking about Pansy! Just concentrating on flying…not that it takes that much focus, but it cleared my mind. I decided to take my time there and enjoy the view. I missed flying. I had to quit the damn Quidditch team because I couldn't take Malfoy's bullshit anymore and I wasn't focusing enough on my studies to actually keep up with everything…some say they lost without me, others said it was better off that way. I don't care what they thought or believe, and I'm not bragging, but I was a fairly good player whether anyone liked to admit it or not.

I landed on Pansy's balcony and she was waiting for me in her room on her couch. "Took you long enough!" she smiled teasing me, like myself, Pansy is an only child and we only children get bored easily.

Rolling my eyes, I set my broom down by hers and jumped on the couch next to her, making her jump a little. "So what do you want to do today?" I smiled hoping that it would be something worthwhile; I was so ready for something good to finally happen, even if it was _just_ the first day of break. Whatever.

The look on Pansy's face told me I was going to be evaluated immensely. "I want to know what's going on between you and Blaiseywaisey." She sniggered obviously aware of the fact that this wasn't what I was looking forward to.

I threw the couch pillow at her and buried my head in my arms in fetal position. "Nothing!" came my muffled voice as I sat up slowly. "He was just being nicer than usual…and we thought about hanging out over the summer and that's fine with me because I never do anything anyways but stay with you all summer…" I stuck my tongue out trying to tease her hoping it would offend her enough to just let the whole Blaise situation go.

Pansy pretended to take this to offense. "So you're calling me boring?" she threw the pillow back at me.

_Great. She's not letting up.Typical._

I sighed annoyed and threw the pillow back again. "No, I'm just saying it's something different for a change!"

She caught the pillow this time and threw it back at me. "I still think you two are crushing on each other."

Please_ stop talking about this! I was fine until this topic of conversation came up! Ugh, I should have known better anyways._

I ducked the throw of the pillow but wasn't quick enough and it brushed the top of my head royally screwing up my hair. I frowned and pulled out my wand to fix my hair then closed my eyes taking a deep breath. "Ok, I admit it…I _sort _of like him but it's nothing big! So if you make this into something bigger than it is, I'll have your head sent to Merlin!" I threatened knowing it really wouldn't do anything. Nothing really phased Pansy, which is probably why she could put up with Malfoy so easily.

She giggled and folded her arms resting back onto the couch. "Aww that's so cute! Well just to let you know, the people I invited…Blaise is one of them!" she smiled at my reaction obviously pleased she could make me smile so brightly. I was never one to smile so much, not much for me to smile about.

My mouth dropped wide and if I didn't know any better I'd say my cheeks were beginning to turn colors because I felt all the blood rushing in that area along with a slight increase in my temperature.

"Don't worry," she teased, "it's nothing big remember?" she knew how to talk and piss me of so easily, but you had to hand it to her sometimes she knew how to get in the worst situations but get out of them at the same time and just as quickly as she got into them.

"You are so lucky I trust you, or I think I would of hexed you by now…but not before Malfoy that's for sure" she jerked a little when I said his name and I tilted my head to the side, she had it hard for that kid…poor oblivious girl! Didn't she know her feelings were being wasted on the world's biggest jackass?

"Erm…right! Well let's hang around downstairs, you're staying over until like 10 minutes before your parents return right?" she smirked, knowing I had a history of staying as long as possible, being a bad girl, and disobeying people, it was always expected. Then again, tell me one kid that didn't truly want to do that in the first place, rules seem pointless to me and only parents set them.

I smiled and nodded. "Well duh! I wouldn't have it any other way!" I stood up and took her by her arm and pulled her up hard, making her fly up towards me. "We should go do something crazy!" I felt hyper and I was about to literally bounce off the walls, I think I was just really excited that Blaise was coming over soon. I could feel butterflies erupting in my stomach.

Pansy laughed and nodded then she whistled and a pair of small rugs flew straight towards us. We had only done this once before when we were really little and we got into tons of trouble for it. We had to promise our parents that we wouldn't do it again, but we had our fingers crossed of course!

Flying carpets!

We would chase each other and ride down the stairs that went from the attic down to the basement; then we would attack each other so much that things began to break around us and everything would fall from the speed of wind when we passed by. I remember the blurred images of pictures hanging on the walls that made the hallways look like a vortex. I remember feeling my pulse quicken as I picked up speed meaning my adrenaline was running on high.

I smirked and fluidly sat on one of the rugs and folded my legs like a holding onto the edge and slowly leaned forward. "Bring it!" I flew out of her room with lightening speed, not seeing anything but apparently the rug knew where it was going. I haven't done this in so long it was hard to tell where the halls ended and what not. The feeling of being a kid again though began to invade my senses and I didn't mind one bit.

_I miss this…I miss when things were this simple._

"I'm right on your tail!" I heard Pansy call out from behind me.

I was determined to lose her so I took a lot of random turns, found the stairs again and flew straight down to one of the middle floors and coming around every corner I could manage to see until I came to a stop at a dead end with a door there. I whipped around to find that I had lost Pansy! It wasn't long though until I heard the sound Pansy's voice calling me, coming near when I quickly hid in the door that was at the end hall. It was pitch black and hard to see so I floated back until I hit a wall…but there was no wall, none that I could successfully find.

"Lumos!" I whispered and the room lit up.

I gasped.

I looked around.

It was a nightmare! I've never seen a more disgusting sight in my life except for the actual presence of who was plastered all over the walls.

_No freaking way!_

It was a shrine of Draco Malfoy.

"No way…" I gasped again while I hovered in circles. There wasn't even one spot on the wall that wasn't covered by his face or hers. There was even quotes he's said on what looked like fancy paper that I'm sure had a charm on it on the walls, a table full of what looked like items he's lost that she _has_, a life-size picture of him on the wall, and burnt out candles on the floor in front of it! In an addition to this hideous display, the room was so huge I couldn't really see the back wall at all!

I snickered and I couldn't help it, I had to get out of here. If she couldn't tell me about this she would be furious if I found out! Not that it was entirely my fault that I came here considering I didn't even know where I was!

I let my wand down consuming the room with darkness again and floated towards where I saw the door and before I could reach the handle the door flew wide open. My eyes went wide with shock and guilt.

This day kept getting crazier and crazier!

Pansy was hovering there with her wand limp in her hand and her eyes on me with no emotion. Before I could say I was sorry, both corners of her mouth slowly turned up and she was smiling!

_Ok…mood swingy much?_

I forced a smile confused and before I could start yet again she held up a hand to stop me. "It's only about time you'd find it…but that doesn't matter. I was looking for you because our guests came and I couldn't find you until now, they're waiting up in my room for us" she smiled bigger then frowned at the end looking away.

I could only tell she was looking rather guilty which at the time I thought was weird because she didn't even do anything besides hide this revolting display from me, but she and I both knew I would understand that, I despise the kid. I sort of pretty much wouldn't want to know either way so it makes perfect sense why she wouldn't tell me. It's not like she was hiding anything from me either because I already knew she fancied him.

Then it hit me.

"Who are the guests besides Blaise exactly?" I was getting worried and I felt my heart beat become quick against my chest.

She forced a smile at me and tried to start but then stop, then finally, "I'm really sorry…I wanted to tell you earlier but…" she looked away again shamefully.

"What are you talking about," my voice was a little shaky. I didn't have to ask, my gut feeling told me exactly whom it was she also invited. That familiar look on her face, that similar tone she always took when we discussed the subject. She didn't understand my point of view, how could she know when I never tell her and she's never been there when everything happens. In a way I blamed myself for not knowing that this was coming.

"It's not only you, Blaise, and I…its Draco too." She looked straight into my eyes this time. A shiver ran down my spine, an unwelcome shiver. I felt my heart jump into my throat and my breath shorten. I felt like I was going to pass out. I hated how for some reason he could make me feel so vulnerable like this. I was planning on not having to do anything with him until next year when I had to, but not even a full day later, I was about to come face-to-face with him again and be in the same room.

I should have seen the signs…I should have kept my eyes wide open.

000

Another living nightmare.

"There you guys are!" Pansy happily skipped into the living room, dragging me behind her.

Before I knew it, I was in the same room as Draco Malfoy. The very person I was hoping to never see again until I honestly had to! Why was I still here? I don't know, I had this feeling where I couldn't move which made no sense because I somehow got from upstairs on the second floor to her living room on the first.

"Hello Shay," Malfoy said in a low voice, apparently trying to be polite…trying.

I gulped and I felt my heart beat so hard against my chest that I thought everyone else in the room could hear it. "Erm…hi?" I tried sounding confident yet again but my voice was shaky, and he could tell with the smirk slowly creeping across his face. This smirk seemed different though, a smirk in triumph of course, but with a nicer satisfaction to it.

Blaise made his way towards me smiling and embraced me so suddenly that I began to feel like I was going to faint. "Hello Blaise" I smiled up at him trying hard to get my breathing back to its normal tempo.

This whole situation to me was weird. First of all Blaise and Draco were basically in a fight yesterday and today they were both sitting in the same room not seeming to mind anything at all. Something was going on, something strange, something I didn't know about.

I could see out of the corner of my eye Pansy smiling. "Well, so what do you guys want to do?" she smiled feeling extremely anxious and joined Malfoy's side.

_Typical. Just leave your best friend here confused, dazed, and utterly upset!_

"Whatever you guys feel like doing" Blaise had positioned himself closer to me I had failed to realize. I could feel his breath flow past my right cheek making it feel warm sending shivers down my spine.

Pansy giggled and nudged Malfoy trying to coax him to be a little more open. To me, him being open is very far from normal. He was never open to anyone, no one that I have seen at least. He was always the uptight kind and kept to himself often unless hanging out with his _good_ friends or Pansy, and seldom over break.

I sighed and shrugged. "Want to play a game?" I tried suggesting feeling stupid for talking as usual.

Why was I talking? I should be making a commotion about the fact that everything was going wrong all of a sudden! I wasn't really having fun at all. No, correction: I wasn't having fun at all.

Both Blaise and Malfoy looked at each other then turned back slowly to look at me. I'm glad I wasn't the only one seeing this or I would of began to think that I really was going nutty! Pansy noticed and tilted her head questioningly and then turned to me too. She was about as puzzled as I was.

Malfoy folded his arms and cleared his throat. "What about a little game of Quidditch? Two-on-two?" he smirked. It was the firs time he really ever said anything and not only did he seem cool and collected, but happy?

Now _that's_ strange.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and nodded slowly. I LOVE QUIDDTICH! Just not with him…but this is tolerable for now, I think I will live. If I knew how the teams were going to be, it was Blaise with me against Malfoy with Pansy. "You're on Malfoy" I surprised myself, I said his name without any form of disgust or loathe sounding from it. When I realized this I turned my gaze away from him to Pansy and Blaise occasionally who were both nodding in return.

Hadn't they both noticed I was talking somewhat civilized to Malfoy? Why wasn't Blaise still upset? Or after Malfoy's reaction to me yesterday, which the marks on my arms still hurt, why was he so calm, so at ease?

My eyes soon disobeyed me and fell upon Malfoy again, and his expression really caught me by surprise! I guess he too noticed I was warming up to him as well, a little more than I had planned, and a little more than I had hoped…he had a smug smile on his clear round face, eyes glistening like blue-gray clouds.

_Did he just smile?_

Yes, an actual smile.

A gorgeous sight I would never forget.

000

**A/N: So what do you guys think so far? You should totally tell me in reviews! Yes, Draco Malfoy actually cracked a smile, not a SMIRK, a SMILE. There is a difference! Haha. I will try to update as soon as I can. In fact I already wrote the next chapter, I just need to re-edit and revise because I'm cool like that. SO please please please review! If you review it actually does help a lot.**

**THANKS!**

**ox Hally**


	3. Ignited Feelings

**A/N: Ok, so like I've stated before, I've already done this chapter I just had to re-edit and revise, that's why this chapter is out so quickly! So be happy if you've been anxious and waiting. My first few chapters in my opinion are usually boring, good but boring, so after this chapter it should be getting better! Please review? P L E A S E?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.**

000

The day passed by pretty quickly and I couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy and his smile! He actually smiled! I had to admit I relished it…but not what it was doing to me. I felt different afterwards, not different as in alright this is tolerable let's be friends, I mean different as in I think I'm beginning to hold feelings for him!

_Hah! Yeah freaking right!! _

"SHAYNA!" Blaise called me to pass the quaffle as I was about to be ambushed by both Pansy and Malfoy. They tried this tactic before and almost succeeded, so I zoomed high up into the sky, both of them on each side of me following close by and I abruptly stopped and threw the quaffle as hard as I could down in Blaise's direction. The sudden jerk made me shake on my broom, so once I let go of the quaffle I grabbed my broom tight in case I fell off, it's never happened before but I've come pretty close to having my fair share of Quidditch accidents.

"DAMN IT!" I heard Malfoy yell and he raced back to the goals before Blaise could get there, but Blaise beat him to it making our scores tied.

"Better watch out Shayna, I'm on your tail!" I heard Pansy call from behind me as Blaise threw me the quaffle. Malfoy was harassing Blaise like always, it never ceased! Even in an actual Quidditch game those two would never shut the hell up! The quaffle could be _handed_ to them and none of them would even notice because they'd be too wrapped up in their argument.

_Typical guys and their pride._

_**Like you're one to talk.**_

_Shut up. At least I'm not stuck up with pride…_

_**You sure about that?**_

_Go fall off a broom._

My thoughts normally distract me as well as Blaise and Malfoy's altercations, nothing out of the normal.

I tried getting Pansy away from me, twisting and turning in the air which eventually made me dizzy, so I gave up and flew straight to Blaise who seemed to be struggling greatly to get Malfoy away from him, he saw me coming and flew right above me dropping the quaffle right into my hands. We did this a lot and they still haven't caught on, we did many techniques in the air, a lot of the plays we did came from old Quidditch tactics that we haven't tried it ages, not to mention I ended up quitting thanks to loud mouth Malfoy! We were both guessing that they didn't suit too well with our Quidditch play attacks.

"Boo." I heard someone's voice right in my ear, when I whipped around it was Malfoy and he was smirking and knocked me sideways. I practically lost control of my broom but regained composure before I turned which would surely cause me to fall. I glared at him and he came whirling back towards me. I didn't know if he was kidding or not, but I sure as Merlin did not want to die!

I flew towards their goals as fast as I could, ignoring the shouts of Pansy and Blaise, I couldn't hear what Pansy was saying, but I was sure it wasn't directed towards me, then I heard _Blaise_ yelling at me.

_I wonder if they freaking know how hard it is to concentrate when people are freaking yelling at you all the freaking time, especially when you think someone's on your tail!_

Turning my head around, Malfoy was right behind me reaching out towards me with worry in his face.

_What the hell?_

I was confused and of course, not paying attention when I somehow went through the hole of the goal post hitting my head on the top.

Blackness.

000

Losing sight is not fun, being conscious and losing sight is as bad as hell. I felt myself falling, descending quickly while the quaffle was no longer in my arms, which were flailing in the wind. I was expecting so much to hit the ground and possibly die, but I felt hard contact with a body then the ground.

"Merlin LaCroix! LaCroix?" I felt a pair of hands shake me. I knew that voice anywhere and I groaned, my head ached like a bitch! And the idiot that was holding me was _not_ helping the situation by viciously shaking me!

"Bloody hell Shay, what were you thinking?!" Pansy's high-pitched voice slowly joined in. She kneel above me, I could feel her hands tracing the spot where the goal-post pole hit my head, or rather where _I_ hit my head.

Next was Blaise, I could hear his footsteps approaching fast. He must have dropped straight to the ground when I hit the pole because he sounded like he was running a long distance. "Oh god, Shayna? Shay are you ok?" he sounded shaky and out of breath as he said this.

"Does she bloody look ok Zabini?" Malfoy sounded pissed, but it was me they were talking about, he was probably smirking at my condition and laughing at Blaise's stupid question.

"Shove off Malfoy!" Blaise's knuckles cracked, or at least that's what it sounded like.

Then darkness conquered all once more.

000

I woke slowly in a bed that did not feel like the guest bedroom one or Pansy's.

"Shh…I think she's coming through!" I heard Pansy hush the guys, they were apparently fighting over something, I couldn't make out what though, I only caught "it's all your fault" and "maybe if she was on my team".

My head throbbed badly and I saw Pansy right above my face. I'm not saying she was freaking ugly, but it's definitely not the first thing you would want to see when you open your eyes after a big headache.

She smiled and squeezed me tight. "You're alright!"

While I was trying to breathe and wriggle out of Pansy's grasp, I saw Blaise with a simple smile on his face, he looked amused that I was ok and awake, but upset, and when I turned to Malfoy, he forced a smile at me and then continued glaring at Blaise then returned his gaze back to the wall.

"Wow do I feel stupid…" I muttered, if I didn't know any better it sounded like I had an assload of Fire Whiskey nonstop for 24 hours.

Malfoy had a smile spread across his face by the way my voice sounded and he snickered. Pansy looked awestruck and Blaise just glared daggers at Malfoy muttering threats to himself.

I somehow managed to smile at him, I think it was because it was the first time I heard him laugh _with_ me and not at me for once. My smile soon turned into laughter, joining his leaving both Blaise and Pansy confused and concerned, seeing as Pansy started feeling my head to check my temperature and asking me the most pointless questions to see if I had amnesia.

I just plainly shook her off.

Malfoy stood up and walked over to me, I felt my heart thump hard against my chest again and my smile faded. "Well, you'll be happy to know you won at least…when you hit the goal the quaffle fell through!" he concealed his laugh just in case it ticked me off. The fact that he indicated he actually cared about ticking me off sort of surprised me, yet it surprisingly _didn't_ piss me off and I found myself laughing harder than ever.

"Well then HA! Blaise and I won!" I did a little motion with my hand for my little handicapped victory dance.

Blaise and Pansy half joined in on the laughter, only Pansy sounded more serious in the giggling.

"I almost had you Shay, I call a rematch," Malfoy smirked. I couldn't help but notice that he had a glow about him, or maybe I was making it appear? My stomach did a weird flip and I was sure that I was definitely forming feelings for him now…what made it worse was that he called me Shay. Not Shayna to be nice or formal, but Shay my nickname, as if he was saying we're cool now.

_Oh great…don't do this to me now! I hate you! Say something mean! Call me stupid for running into the goal post! Call me an ''elf lover'' or a sorry excuse for a pureblood! Insult me! _Make_ me hate you for crying out loud don't do this to me now!!_

The others seemed to notice too because they all glanced at me then to each other like this was not the _real_ Malfoy, and that made me think…what if it wasn't?

"PANSY PARKINSON!" a lady's voice echoed throughout the house. I immediately realized this was Pansy's mother. Her voice is so familiar to me now she's like my second mother. But nonetheless, she had her downsides like many parents to children do, like her uncontrollable temper!

_Shit…_

Pansy and I glanced at each other worried. "You all need to leave NOW!" she said sternly running in different directions cleaning up the room and trying to make it look like no one was there. She was so caught up in her mission that she didn't realize there were more than just the mess we made in _this_ room, but the mess we made around the house in general.

Poor girl.

I didn't know how I was going to leave! My broom was still on Pansy's balcony…and we were in some room I had never even seen before.

Blaise and Malfoy just stared at each other and then looked at me. I guess I too had worry on my face. I came to realize that if Pansy's mom was home…then that had to mean my parents were home too! And I wasn't even supposed to exactly be out anywhere. Then again they never pay attention, even so I still didn't want to be in trouble the _first_ day of summer!

"Accio broom!" Malfoy had his wand at the ready and before I knew it, my broom in his hand. Both Blaise and I stare at him in confusion, Pansy was still running around cleaning up ignoring us as if we didn't exist.

I glared at Malfoy but it soon faded when he held out his hand searching for mine with a smug look on his face. I felt a strange twinge in my heart that made me cower backwards at first.

"We don't have time for your games, Malfoy" Blaise spat his name and reached out for the broom so he could either give it to me or take it, I wasn't sure. He failed miserably, Malfoy's reflexes proved worthy and he was too quick for Blaise's own good.

I shook my head trying to think straight. "How can you use magic if we're not allowed to over summer break?" He seemed to have read my mind because he now had his trademark smirk plastered on his face. This only proved to antagonize he so I sighed heavily and waited for his smart-ass reply.

"Father put a spell on it for me so the Ministry can't detect my use of magic…he works for the Ministry too now, just remember that." His smirk spread wider, he was very pleased with himself, showing off as usual.

Rolling my eyes, I reached out for my broom as well but he jerked back looking innocent at me and motioned for me to follow him, practically coaxing to me. "Want your broom?" he teased with an unusual spark in his eye.

Huffing at this point, I clenched my fists, "As a matter of fact I do! I'd be much obliged if you give it back now!" I was making my way over to him about to give him a piece of my mind.

_Bloody bastard, this is exactly why I hold no feelings for him!_

_**In a way you like it…**_

_I do not!_

This was exactly what he wanted, for me to follow him.

Before I had a time to react, he was mounting my broom ready to take flight and I ran to him obliviously. Blaise obviously realized this too because he called out to me before something happened.

"Shayna watch out!" He yelled and jumped at us, but it was too late.

Malfoy took off into the sky. It took me some time to realize that we weren't on the ground anymore and I had no choice but to wrap my arms around him before I fell off the broom and caused myself another painful accident. The last glimpse I saw of the room was Pansy still freaking out and shoving Blaise out of the back way where Malfoy and I were just standing, and Blaise's hurt and angered expression following us up into the sky.

Laughter filled my ears. He was laughing feeling proud and amused. "Are you alright?" he asked me enjoying his time in the sky, heading towards my house, which surprised me greatly.

We jerked in flight for a second and my grip around him tightened a little thanks to the unexpected change in turbulence. I was afraid! I had no clue about what had just happened, it was all too fast. For one, suddenly being pulled up into the air is not fun under any circumstance in my book, two he just stupidly asked me if I was ok, three I'm physically touching him…physically…in contact…with DRACO MALFOY!

He assumed I was ignoring him and then I felt him take a deep breath. "Look Shay, I am sorry, but we really did have to leave. If Pansy's parents are here then that means that yours are too and we—"

"How do you know my parents were out?" I asked defensively. How did he know really? It's not like ever death eater's family knows everyone that close or well, in fact no one else is supposed to know at all, let alone get an idea of things.

"Don't interrupt me please," I gasped, for he said 'please' and to me, "but I know you need to get home right away, and I have no way of getting home—"

"Can't you apparate??" I asked suspiciously and I could tell he was getting annoyed, that I pay attention too well and I found it quite amusing.It's not that everyone couldn't outwit Malfoy, it's just that no one had the guts to. Seeing as that it's summer and I can do whatever I want despite the consequences, I found this gesture and his reaction of annoyance fairly entertaining.

"No, actually I can't…my parents don't allow it LaCroix," using my last name this time somehow hurt…it was like we were getting back into old habit again and for some reason even though I should be used to it, I didn't like it, "I meant to say Shayna…but anyways I need to borrow your broom to get home" he made it sound so casual so nonchalant and it slightly annoyed me.

I accidentally yelped and it startled him. "HELL NO!" my own tone half frightened me. Then again, this kid was seriously not taking my own way out that torture place I called my home with him!

He sighed and came to a stop at my balcony. I was too wrapped up in thought that I barely noticed we were back already. I glanced around to see if my parents had been in my room or not but they didn't even seem to be home yet.

Malfoy dismounted and stare at me intently, his expression unreadable. "Shayna, I really need your broom to get home…" I could tell he was trying his best to keep his cool and to be reasonable, but this was simply out of the question.

Shaking my head trying to find words to say, I tried to grab my broom again.

He jerked back, "Shay…please?" he looked away his cheeks flushing a vibrant red. I began to think that he was just doing this to tease me and not let me out of my house ever again, when finally it hit me.

My mouth dropped and a smirk slowly crept upon my features. "Did you just—"

"Don't make me say it again, you already altered me enough already" he said firmly holding my broom in a tight grip. He tried not to show how amused he was, but we could both tell he was enjoying this as well.

I didn't get anything he just said, but he was serious and I didn't want to change anything that happened. I liked it. It was something I could get used to. He was so different all of a sudden, changed. And as far as I am concerned, he changed for the better!

I nodded slowly and turned to go inside my room when he caught my wrist pulling me back around gently, not in the usual jerk he would of done to get my attention. He was more sincere in force this time, it took me a while to realize it was like he was holding my hand and more emotions sparked and I was hoping later they would be put out as easily as they were started.

"Look, I'll bring it back either later tonight or tomorrow alright?" he sounded like he was trying to make me feel better, but I was fine so he was technically freaking out over nothing.

I shrugged and headed back into my room only to be caught by the wrist and whipped around again.

He was inches away from my face this time. "And I'm sorry, about anything I did to make you upset. I'm sorry it's my fault you hurt yourself today, I didn't mean to scare you to Merlin." The corner of his mouth turned up into a wary smile.

In another state of shock, I felt weak all over again and my heart racing. I gulped to try and regain composure but I just looked down to the ground just in case my expression gave me away. The last thing I wanted was for him to think I was beginning to fall for him. Everybody who's anybody knows when Malfoy knows he's liked, it's never good.

He smirked and placed his hand under my chin lifting my face back up so he could look into my eyes. "I promise I'll bring it back alright? Trust me for once." Inches from my face yet again, I thought I was about to pass out right then and there, but before I could react he mounted my broom again and flew off into the sky that was now turning to dusk.

A smile slowly made it's way across my face. I touched the spot on my chin where his hand had been. Rooted to the spot again, I felt a different feeling about Malfoy, one I've never had before. Today proved that he wasn't all that I really made him out to be…not entirely at least. Maybe he really was trying to change after all and I had not been acknowledging it as much as I should have been from the start. Maybe there was something more to him than that meets the eye, he could be molding into something different. Even so it was taking effect on me one way or another, whether I liked it or not. After all, we used to be best friends, and your first real friendship never really dies…does it? Or is it your first love that never really dies? Or both? Whatever I was feeling, I was happy to be feeling it! I didn't know much at the time but I did know this, I was beginning to have feelings for the infamous Draco Malfoy.

Sighing, and leaped into my room happily spinning in circles looking up to the ceiling. I became so dizzy that I had to collapse on my bed before I tripped and landed on my head, which was already injured, knowing my luck. As soon as I hit the bed, I started replaying the last few moments I spent with Draco over and over again. Drowsiness began to take hold of me when I thought of the last things he said and I whispered into the approaching darkness before the back of my eyelids fully consumed my sight, "I've always trusted you Draco, and always will".

000

**A/N: Oh! So it seems she's beginning to feel something for Draco and he obviously is warming up to her…this means something right? What do you think? I'll try to update soon. Let me remind you to review for me though, if not I won't know what you like or want meaning the story will obviously fall out of place and it'll be ALL your fault for not saying anything xP! Ok so I'm giving out empty threats, we all know it's not your fault…yet. Just review to be on the safe side 'kay?**

**ThAnKs!**

**Hally**


End file.
